


To Be Okay

by Renabe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover getting called out by Robyn's semblance, Feelings, M/M, Trust Issues, Unresolved Feelings, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: “To do my duty as a huntsman and protect the people, all of them. That’s all I want.”Robyn’s semblance flicked from green to red at that last sentence. “All you want, huh?”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm joining the ranks in creating a head canon for what happens when Clover is forced to choose between his job and his new allies. Why? Because I need to feel secure, okay! This was initially supposed to be a funny take on using Robyn's semblance to totally out Clover, but somehow feelings took over. Dammit.

“To do my duty as a huntsman and protect the people, all of them. That’s all I want.” He was still tense from punching Tyrian’s lights out, eager to shut him up, lest his manic ways drive a larger wedge between the remaining passengers in the transport. Did he even answer the question that was asked? His ears were ringing, and he couldn’t find his usual inner balance.

Robyn’s semblance flicked from green to red at that last sentence. “All you want, huh?” She had caught him in a lie, and she tightened her grip on the Ace Op’s hand. “Are you sure you don’t also want to lock us up so we can’t oppose Ironwood?"

Clover bristled, barking, "Of course I don't want that!" That statement earned him a green light again, and he had to stifle the sigh of relief that pushed against his lips.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Robyn pointed out, “Maybe that’s not what you want, but would you do it if your boss ordered it?”

The accusation should have been expected, but green eyes widened, turning a desperate gaze to the only person who had remained quiet thus far. He hoped to find support, a flicker of faith in those crimson gems, but the man was very purposefully keeping his eyes trained on Clover’s hand joined with Robyn’s. Nowhere else.

“Well,” Robyn demanded more forcefully, “would you?”

“I…” Clover felt his chest tightening, felt it more difficult to keep a brave face, as he defeatedly lifted his eyes to look at the huntress. “I don’t think I could do it. I-I wouldn’t...” His vision was filled with a soft green glow, but he felt no relief this time.

He shouldn’t be surprised, or upset, really, that he would not be believed without Robyn’s semblance to show he was on their side. If their roles were reversed, would he not also be suspicious? Wary of a traitor in his midst? He couldn’t picture such a scenario, abandoning the idea to deal with more pressing matters.

“Look, we need to work together if we are going to get through this. Are you done questioning me?” He tried not to sound so defensive, he really did. But it hurt to feel isolated, accused of caring more about his career than the people around him. Maybe it was not an easy choice, but he still made the _right_ choice, didn’t he?

“One last thing. What else is it you want?”

Robyn’s question confused him, and his brows knit together as he tried to come up with an answer. Obviously he misspoke when he said _all he wanted_ was to protect the people. He wanted a lot of things, but with the main mission being his focus, he thought it was a safe thing to say. Evidently, he was wrong.

What else, she asked. His gaze flicked back to the huntsman across from him, and he found this time he couldn’t look away again. “I want,” his voice wavered, unsure if it was okay to admit something so personal, something that might put undue pressure on his counterpart. Their newly formed bond was already strained, growing more fragile by the second, but it was the only answer that filled his mind. “I want us to be okay,” he finally whispered.

Red eyes shot up from the light before them, locking with another hue of the same color for the first time since the questioning began. They were lured by the pain in Clover’s voice, so raw it had to be real. Qrow’s breath hitched in his throat as teal stared back at him, pleading with him to understand. Of course he understood, he thought with a guarded expression, but he couldn’t just brush off the dread of betrayal. Couldn’t ignore the voice inside that mocked him for thinking he could have something nice for once without it blowing up in his face. Even knowing he wasn’t staring into the eyes of an enemy wasn’t enough to kick the adrenaline so quickly. He needed time to process it all.

They were staring too long, the raven-haired man thought as he noticed a shift to his right. Robyn had let go of Clover’s hand, and he could feel her gaze on the two of them. He sat back, feigning nonchalance by resting his hands casually behind his head and said, “No promises, Lucky Charm. If we’re taking on James _and then_ Salem, we’ll be lucky if we even make it out alive.” His easy smirk fell into place, satisfied with the effort to steer the conversation back on track.

“Good thing luck is my specialty,” Clover retorted, returning to his usual confident demeanor with the hint from his partner that now was not the time for that conversation. All he had to do was keep them alive until it _could_ be time for that conversation. How hard could that be, he pondered as he said, “I think I’ve got a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay strong, everyone, and trust love.
> 
> So you know how I said this was supposed to be funny? I decided to draw some fanart for that, available on my insta: renabe4life


End file.
